


当Bee在骑擎天柱时他在想什么

by kunicchi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Woman on Top
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 作为一个战士，Bumblebee不论在哪片战场上都身手了得





	当Bee在骑擎天柱时他在想什么

**Author's Note:**

> √ 脐橙拆卸，dirty talk（？）预警  
> √ 三刷归来产物，本来不想搞拆卸了，但是BBB太可爱了，忍不住就……

**《当Bee在骑擎天柱时他在想什么》**

 

实在太大了。

 

Bumblebee早就与不经机事的处机身份道别了。

 

打个不恰当的比喻，现在他如同一位久经沙场的战士，虽然“作战”对象除了他们的领袖Optimus Prime之外再无第二人，但这不重要，重要的是，他不会再因为……

 

好吧。

 

他还是会心有余悸，毕竟他们第一次进行某种过密行为后，他的油箱因为闸口与垫板变形得太厉害总是滴滴答答地往外漏油——有次在一场惊险万分的公路追逐中，Bumblebee甚至把追着自己不放的Barricade溅了一身油。

 

Bumblebee岔开腿坐在Optimus腿上，他的双手搭着两扇透明的保护甲来保持平衡；而Optimus深深嵌入他机体内部的粗壮输出管令小汽车人紧张得动也不敢动，只能一个劲儿猛吞电解液。

 

Optimus覆住Bumblebee侧胯机甲的大手察觉到了后者胆怯的念头，“我把你准备得很好，Bee，不用害怕。”为了证明自己所言非虚，这位以大型卡车作为伪装形态的汽车人首领另一手探向Bumblebee收起的后置面板下，熟门熟路拨弄起湿漉漉的保护叶片。

 

Bumblebee看不见正在发生什么，唯独能猜测到自己后置面板下已是一片狼藉，比如说像是小巧的接口被撑到几近裂开——普神在上，第一次他不过是被操得油箱垫板变形算是幸运的了——又比如接口外圈的保护叶片上沾满润滑液，没精打采地往下垂，透明又黏糊糊的液体一滴一滴打到Optimus身上。

 

“你湿透了。”Optimus轻咬住Bumblebee应激竖起的触觉翼，引得明黄色的汽车人嗡嗡低声叫唤个不停，“每次你都这么湿。”

 

润滑液黏糊糊的，一波又一波，没人想得明白Bumblebee这么小一具机体哪儿分泌得出这么多液体。

 

小汽车人被他们领袖的调侃弄得羞愧难当，他窘迫地晃了晃触觉翼，【都是（男主播音）因为你（女性声音）。】

 

他的音频接收器读到了一记细不可闻的轻笑，“我英勇的战士，你可以做得更好。”

 

Bumblebee的车载电台划过轻微电流声，就像此刻他小脑袋里混乱的逻辑模块，【我不懂（女性声音）你的意思（青年男性声音）。】

 

他的接口忠诚而贪婪咬着他们领袖的输出管，他的甬道甚至还一缩一缩地吞着。

 

难道他做得还不够好么？

 

Optimus揽过Bumblebee的后腰将他缓缓往上提——他只需要一只手就能完成这美妙的任务——深埋而入的大半根输出管不得不一节节退出，但即使是“败退”之时，这管子也不忘牢牢扒拉住软金属甬道里密密麻麻的敏感节点，用力摩擦。

 

Bumblebee像一下子被抽干了能量源，整个机身瘫软下去；退出去不少的输出管毫无征兆再次凶狠地捅进来，螺旋纹凸起不留情面地剜过紧窄的甬道，过载的快感导致他的车载电台蹦出接二连三的刺耳悲鸣，【不……停下（女性喘息声），Optimus（不知哪儿的合成音），我快死了（男性虚弱的央求声）。】

 

Optimus的管子换了个刁钻的角度死死卡住接口，他大家伙前端冒出的交换液在输出管抽动间洒进发热的湿润甬道里。

 

“别说丧气话，Bee。”Optimus柔声说，而他施加在Bumblebee后背机甲上的力度却越来越大——可怜的小汽车人就这么被牢牢地钉在了他们领袖蓄势待发的输出管上，“我们都知道你可以做得更好。”

 

Bumblebee觉得自己从来没有被操得这么狠过，Optimus几乎都没有动，他只是抬了抬胳膊把自己提起来再放下，那根输出管就插得比平时还要深上几分。

 

“该你了，战士。”Optimus低沉的嗓音从Bumblebee头上传来，“好好动你的腰来取悦于我。”

 

明黄色汽车人泛着蓝光与水汽的光学镜惊慌地收缩了一圈，【我做不到的（男性声音），Optimus（合成音），我……（女童音）】他扭着胯，试图从巨大的输出管上逃下来，哪知这么一动，重力又把他往大家伙上摁牢了几分。

 

“你做得很好，你需要的只是锻炼。”Optimus Prime总是如此有说服力，而Bumblebee又总是唯命是从，他的内置系统在汽车人经历过载体验后丧失了敏锐的判断力：它此时理应发出刺耳的警报来告诫载体别去听信Optimus的甜言蜜语，可它却毫无反应。

 

Bumblebee仅是尝试着上下摆了摆胯，一半难熬的酥麻与一半煎熬的疼痛就跟利爪似的勾住他的机体，他硬到不行的输出管顶开收起的前置面板立起来，直直抵进Optimus胸甲下方。

 

汽车人领袖宽大的手掌握住小汽车人亟待释放的输出管，Bumblebee坏掉的发声器爆发出一连串连Optimus Prime都无法辨别的尖锐机械音、机体抽搐后，乳白色的次级能量液就溅到了大型汽车人胸甲的透明挡板上。

 

Optimus右手的拇指取了些小家伙射出来的能量液，恶意地往光学镜失去焦距的Bumblebee面甲上一捻，“你可真是充满惊喜。”

 

Bumblebee没能给出任何反应，他过载了。

 

所有的模块一瞬停止了工作，只有音频接收器还在任劳任怨地将Optimus Prime的戏谑传送到脑模块里进行信息处理，可惜关联的系统都当了机，无法及时做出反馈。

 

明黄色的汽车人小巧的脑袋歪到Optimus胸甲下的凹槽里，他外边软得像团棉花、压根就没法儿再动弹分毫，机身里头的接口却收得死紧，牢牢裹住直捅到次级油箱的输出管。

 

Optimus抬起Bumblebee瘫软的机体，轻巧地像是碳基生物托起一只蝴蝶，然而就是这么细微的动作，按兵不动的粗大管子也还是无意间蹭过了甬道里某几个凸出的传感节点。

 

Bumblebee的门翼死命扑扇，他扭着柔韧的胯、无意识地收缩起对接通道，来诱惑他的火种伴侣好好操他。

 

Optimus把小汽车人提到半空，输出管一下抽出了一大半，又猛地撞进来。强烈而快速的抽插令Bumblebee的车载电台流出杂乱的噪音，被挤压的接口痉挛着淌出惊人的润滑液，随着管子的进出滴滴答答往下掉。 

 

Bumblebee根本就无法分清自己经历了接连不断的过载，抑或是第一场过载就压根没有结束过。

 

他坐在硬挺的输出管上，茫然到连Optimus的带着螺纹凸起的管子绞住油箱垫片旁的软金属狠狠往油箱的闸门口猛撞时，这可怜兮兮的小汽车人也只是闪灭了几下光学镜的蓝光，就再没了动静。

 

然而就十几秒工夫，Bumblebee被迫重新上线了，他的次级油箱里顷刻间溢满了Optimus的交换液，高温的液体烫得他嗡嗡轻喘，【打开（女声）你的胸甲（合成音），我想要……（喘息声）】

 

这次Optimus没有残忍地拒绝。

 

冰蓝色的火焰在他敞开的胸甲深处安静而炽烈地燃烧，Bumblebee没力气抬起手臂去触摸它，只好用浑圆的蓝色光学镜痴迷地注视，但他比谁都清楚这团火种是多么温暖。

 

他的火种曾经与其融合过，现在还带着它的温度。

 

Optimus绅士地扣了扣Bumblebee的胸甲，小家伙的胸甲顺从地收了上去，盈满生命力的火种的剪影倒映在光学镜底，他探进一根手指，胸甲深处的火种立马就摇曳着火苗亲昵地舔起了指尖。

 

“你表现得很好，战士。”

 

**-完-**

 

彩蛋1：

 

事后我们采访BBB，询问他骑擎天柱的时候在想什么，当事人的光学镜先是以肉眼可见的速度涨大了一圈，紧接着他飞一般变形成科迈罗，慌不择路地逃开了。

 

~~还能想什么呢，爽不就完事儿了~~

 

彩蛋2：

 

请问路障先生，对于被BBB溅了一脸油的感想如何？

 

Barricade：把那小子交出来！看我不拆了他。

 

~~难道不该是BBB再溅我一次？~~

 


End file.
